1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to underwater-breathing devices, and more particularly to the combination of a snorkel and a scuba regulator selectively employed by means of a valve device having a mouthpiece formed as a part thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered when a diver desires to change from his deep-water-breathing apparatus to another one for use when he is submerged only a few inches below the surface of the water.
It is normally the practice for a skin diver to use scuba-diving equipment together with a separate snorkel device; and he must switch back and forth from one to the other, depending upon whether he is deep diving or is submerged just below the surface. The snorkel is a device popular with skin divers because it allows the user to breathe through it while submerged a few inches below the water's surface. More importantly, if he is to conserve his compressed-air supply, the diver must use his snorkel device--when possible--and not deplete his air tank.
The basic scuba-diving equipment comprises a breathing regulator having a mouthpiece, the regulator being operably connected to an air-supply tank by means of a tank valve. This apparatus is strapped to the diver and allows him to swim in deep water for long periods of time.
There are many types of snorkel devices; however, the basic snorkel consists of a mouthpiece connected to a breathing tube. The tube is generally bent in such a fashion as to be positioned to one side of the wearer's head, so that it extends upwardly above and beyond the head. Thus, when the diver's head is under water, the free end of the snorkel tube projects above the water's surface and into the air, allowing the diver to breathe ambient air.
When the scuba diver is preparing to descend into deeper water, he must exchange the mouthpiece of the snorkel for the mouthpiece of the breathing regulator connected to his air tank. He then breathes through the regulator until he returns to the surface, at which time he places the snorkel mouthpiece back in his mouth for breathing.
Many types of snorkel devices are used at the present time, but a study of these devices, and a review of issued patents in classes and sub-classes 405/185, 186; 128/201.11 and 9/313, have shown that there is at present no combined arrangement of a scuba regulator with a snorkel device. Several snorkels reveal modifications to prevent the entrance of water into the snorkel, or to facilitate water removal from the tube. Other changes relate to the different kinds of mouthpieces, etc. However, these improvements have not altered the basic function of the snorkel device. Thus, until the advent of the present invention, the snorkel had remained a useful but single-purpose device, with a very limited application.